The Building of a Trine
by siberat
Summary: Basically a story of how SS/Sw/Tc trined up. Failed past relationships, hurt of a lost lover, and the meeting of the new one- will these elements mix? Can past friends move up into lovers? Can Thundercracker learn to change his ways? Read to find out! This is a romance so don't like it, don't read it ( graphic chaps will have warnings).
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the vast skyline dashed with fluffy white clouds and hints of the orangish-red sunset on the horizon was such an invigorating sense of relief. Being on the topmost part of the city, the bitter air cooled the blue mech who stood fanning his wings in its wake. This was a welcoming sensation that seemed to wipe away the past grief. Alone once again, but this time, the mech relished his solidarity giving him time to sort through memories and thoughts.

They say that breaking up is hard to do, and Thundercracker knew this all too well. Whenever he found a fellow seeker that caught his fancy, be it with their dashing good looks or simply had a lot in common, the blue winged mech would begin the courtship with vigor. Fine gifts where brought to his chosen mech as well as tons of affection. He played by the rules and treated his partner with respect. But for whatever Primus-forsaken reason, no seeker ever accepted his courtship.

With a sigh, Thundercracker stretched his arms to the skies. He heard what was said about him and why no one accepted to bond with him. To put it simply, he was too dominant. Thundercracker just liked to be the one in charge, so much that it either frightened his partners away or the blue mech himself called it off. He just wished his courted mech would understand and want to be taken care of.

What did it mean to Thundercracker to be the dominant in the trine bond? Well, it meant he was in control. He wanted to be the provider, the one to care for his partners, and the one who protected him. It was just so prominent in his coding that he needed this position. He wanted that responsibility. And it was that desire that ruined his courtships. Why couldn't the other mechs understand this and simply allow Thundercracker to be in charge? He was open about this with them, after all.

His latest relationship lasted only a few months, and due to his inability to change his thinking, the partnership ended just like the other ones. Even specifically courting seekers that had tendencies of being submissive ended the same way with the two mechs parting ways. The constant rejection was spark breaking to him, and was taking a toll on his desire to have a family. No matter how much he searched, he couldn't find a mech to complete the puzzle, to complete himself, or complete a trine.

As the last of the oranges sunk beneath the towering buildings, Thundercracker let go of his troubled thoughts and just enjoyed the moment. The urge to fly rose, to speed past the feathery clouds and to race through the last moments of light. He could totally loose himself in the skies that surrounded Vos. His wings fanned in excitement, however, it was short lived. There was a party going on, and it was important to Thundercracker's creators, and therefore he should make a presence there. Perhaps after a bit he could slip away, but for now, the lure of the skies will have to wait.

The downcast mech made his way down from the roof and wondered his way through the great halls to the gathering. While deep in thought, he walked through the doorways and entered a room full of joyous mechs who where having a good time. They gathered in several small groups littered throughout the hall, chattering and laughing among themselves. How he longed to join in with the festivities! To gossip of the good times and and chortle with good company as you sipped your fancy drink would surely be a marvelous time. However, being in his current mood prevented this, and the blue mech simply walked to get himself a drink then retreated to an empty table to sit. He watched his fellow seekers with envy at their carefree night.

The blue mech nearly spilled his drink when a hand clasped him on the shoulder. With eyes furrowed, he turned to see who had disturbed his thoughts. To his surprise, he saw his red and blue friend from long ago.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted as he stood up to greet his pal. "Wow, you're back!" He pulled his friend in warm hug. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," Starscream replied. "It's nice to see you again, Tc."

"Likewise," The blue seeker said as he offered Starscream a seat. "I'm surprised you aren't at the University."

"I'm done there," The red and blue mech firmly stated. His lips formed a slight pout as a sad expression played on his face, but was quickly covered up. "So, what have you been up to?"

Tc shrugged. "Nothing really. But I don't want to talk about myself, I want to hear how things went with you. How your exploration trips went. It must have been exciting!"

Starsceam didn't answer at first, just idly played with his fingers. He gave a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to his friend. "It was the usual, you know, charting new courses to planets that looked promising. The usual. You heard all about it with the messages I sent you."

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied. "How is this Skyfire you been telling me about?" He playfully elbowed the other mech.

"I don't want to talk about him." Sadness flashed on his face, but quickly changed to anger. "How are things with Bolt?"

Thundercracker knew the other seeker was changing the subject, but played along. No sense pestering information out if he did not wish to share. "Ended a while ago. Just like the others." This was rather embarrassing to admit. "Want a drink?" He asked, and upon Starscream's nod, he got up to fetch one for his pal.

He knew the friendship between Starscream and Skyfire heated up to a relationship. The message that was sent to him of the news gave Thundercracker a feeling of happiness for his friend along with jealousy. Sure, he was glad Starscream found a lover, but part of him was still holding onto perhaps they had a chance. The blue seeker was sure that if Starscream didn't leave for the university he would have eventually got the nerve to court his friend. Regretfully, the chance never came. He still kicked himself to this day for not telling Starscream how he felt sooner.

Upon returning with the drinks, Thundercracker couldn't help but notice something was just different about the other. It was like their was a veil over his pal, and only a certain amount of his former self was showing through. He didn't like it. He didn't like the sorrow that surrounded Starscream no matter how hard the prideful seeker tried to hide it. Something happened, Thundercracker knew it. Perhaps what he was seeing was the same that was wrong with him- the desolation of a broken spark from an ending relationship.

Thundercracker placed the drinks on the table and sat back down. "I am glad you came back, Stars," He said. "No matter what happened that you refuse to share with me, I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Tc," Starscream said as he swirled his drink. "You're like a bad credit, you always turn up."

"That's no way to treat a friend," the blue seeker chuckled as the red one playfully smirked. "I missed you."

Starscream just nodded, and the two of them drank in silence. Good buddies can do that, enjoy the company without words. They sat together watching their surroundings socialize but never joined in themselves. Their drinks where quickly drained, and Thundercracker offered a refill, but Starscream shook his head no.

"I'm itching to get out of here. I don't know about you," Starscream said as he stood up, giving his wings a stretch. "I want to go fly." He held out his hand and jerked his head toward the balcony. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Tc replied. How could he deny when the other flashed such a charming smile? He took his pal's hand and allowed himself to be led on the balcony. The night air was chilly and the clouds from before had disappeared leaving a pretty starred horizon. They stood hand in hand for a moment, gazing at the beauty of the sky that called to them.

"Ready?" Starscream asked, looking up to the taller blue seekers eyes. He grinned when the other nodded. Crouching slightly, they sprung in the air, boosters kicking on, and only let go of their hands once their transformation sequence required it. Their engines wailed as the climbed high into the atmosphere, flying side by side, and headed off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

They sped away, leaving a tangled web of contrails as the jets weaved in and out of the spindly towers of Vos. The rush of air on the seekers wings was a much welcomed touch. Nothing beat the freedom of racing through the sky. Soon, their home city-state vanished and they continued on in the direction of Kalis, although they were nit heading there, at least that was what Thundercracker assumed.

"Going anywhere particular?" The blue seeker asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Starscream said. "Remember a while back, when you had thrown me that silly going away party?"

"Yes," Thundercracker replied, except he didn't think the get together was silly.

"Well, remember how I had a fit because I wanted to go somewhere?"

The blue tetra-jet gave a chuckle. "Oh, how you gave your best whine to not go to the party. How could I forget your tantrum? I thought you where going to throw yourself on the ground and convulse like a spoiled grounder!"

"Yes, well..." Starscream replied. Skillfully, the red jet repositioned himself closer to the other so he could playfully touch his wing to the blue seekers'. "I really wanted to show you this place I had found. I never got that chance before. And so, finally after all this time, I get to take you there. And you aren't going to stop me this time."

Starscream's boosters flared out as he took off at full speed. A few barrel rolls where made as he invited the other seeker to play. Thundercracker just watched the red and blue jet perform the aerial feats for a bit, enjoying seeing him in a better mood. Soon his boosters kicked up a notch as he chased after his flying partner.

There was no way that Thundercracker could catch up to Starscream- he was just way faster. This didn't stop him from trying though. Every time he would catch up- he knew it was because the red and blue seeker allowed it- and just be in reach, Starscream's boosters flared, and Thundercracker was left behind once again. However, the next time this trick was played, the blue seeker feigned not being interested, and when Starscream wasn't really paying attention, Thundercracker swiftly dove from above and nipped the wing tip, causing the other to spin out of control.

Starscream barreled out of control for a few spins, but regained his equilibrium and growled out his loss. Thundercracker did a little victory loop, but regained his position next to his friend, veering off to the left when the red tetra-jet did.

"Your flying skills have greatly improved, Tc," Starscream said. "You won."

"What's my prize?" Thundercracker flirtatiously rubbed his wing on the other's.

"We're nearly here," Starscream said as his nosecone slanted toward the ground signaling their descent.

The red and blue seeker transformed into root mode and landed on the ground with a thud. He instantly began walking even before Thundercracker landed. Once on the ground, the blue mech jogged to catch up with his friend. Rounding the corner of a building, he nearly collided into the other, who was glued to the spot.

"Stars!" The blue winged mech shouted. "What's wrong?"

Dead silence. Starscream didn't say a word, just stared at the sky. Magnificent green lights of the aurora borealis glowed like ribbons through the sky. Thundercracker couldn't believe his optics. The sight of these lights in the sky had become a rare occurrence in Cyberton's atmosphere, only taking place when a rare geomagnetic storm displaced the magnetosphere which, in turn, interacts with the planets magnetic field. At least that is how Starscream explained it to Thundercracker when questioned what it was.

"It's beautiful," Thundercracker said. "I can see why you wanted to come here."

"My calculations where correct. I figured there was a good chance of the conditions being right to see this light show. It doesn't happen very often," Starscream babbled on. "Skyfire didn't believe me, but here they are." Starscream let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to the ground and Thundercracker moved to place his arms around his upset friend.

"What happened Stars,"

For the first time, Thundercracker saw a tear trickle down the other's face. He was hurting bad. Something happened. Something had to cause this kind of grief for Starscream. He tightened his hug and did his best to comfort his friend.

"Talk to me. The hurt isn't going to stop until you let it out. What did Skyfire do to you?"

"It wasn't him," Starscream blurted out. "It was the council."

"What did they do?"

"It's more like what they didn't do, Tc." Starscream leaned into the embrace. "Skyfire and I where exploring a planet. One he wished to checkout, I didn't really want to, but did so for him. We flew in, exploring one of the planets poles. It was covered with snow and ice, but Sky was getting promising energon readings. Well, we flew into a storm." Starscream brushed his hand to wipe off the few tears that escaped. "Skyfire lost control in the harsh storm and crashed."

"Is he alright?"

"No!" The red seeker shouted. "It's not a matter of Skyfire being hospitalized. I never found him. He is still out there, trapped in his icy tomb. Whether he is alive or not, I don't know. His communications cut off once I lost sight of him. Even through our spark bond. I heard him calling for me for help." Starscream sniffled. "The last I heard of him was when he told me he loved me. I couldn't find him Tc. I went back once the storm blew over. Everything was just a blanket of snow. I couldn't stay much longer for Skyfire had the energon rations. I stayed as long as I could, searching, but once I hit a certain level of low energon, I had to return."

"I am so sorry, Starscream," Thundercacker said, still giving a firm hug.

"I went to the council for help," He continued on. "I requested a search party. I was confident with their help, they could find him. I would finally rescue him. And I would have him back."

"Did they?

"No. They refused to help. They said it would be a waist of energon to look for him, especially if I couldn't find him, and couldn't confirm he was a live."

"I am so sorry," Thundercracker said. "It's not fair. I am sorry you lost Skyfire."

"Me too," Starscream replied. "I miss him terribly."

"I am sure he would have enjoyed this, even if it meant he had been wrong."

Starscream nodded and let out a sigh. Resting his head back on Thundercracker's shoulders, they continued to watch the light show in the skies. Starscream felt safe and protected in his friends arms and a bit relieved to have told the story. Doing so seemed to get some of the emotional baggage of his chest.

"Anyways, Tc," Starscream spoke, turning his head to look at his companion. "About your prize."

"We can't forget about that, can we." He teased, rubbing his hands over the smaller seekers cockpit only to be brushed away as Starscream wiggled out of the embrace and turned around. "What do I get?" The blue seeker asked.

The red and blue mech smiled and placed his arms around the other. "You get to take me on a date." He messaged his fingers in circles on the blue mech's back. "How's that sound?"

"That's it?" Thundercracker teased and the other made a grimace. "When and where, Stars?"

"Tomorrow night. Pick me up after dinner. That's all you'll need to know."

"Hmmm..." Thundercracker started. "Well, I was kind of hoping for some other prize then to have to spend credits on you." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on the other's face, his lip pouted out and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What else could you possibly want? I think my reward is generous enough."

Thundercracker reached his hand to cup his friends chin, gently urged him to lift his head up. "How about a kiss?" the blue mech nervously asked. It was pretty hard to ask this of Starscream, but for whatever reasons, he asked anyways. With a quirk of his brow, Starscream smiled, and raised himself on his pedes. He leaned in and gingerly placed his lips on the taller seekers in a quick, chaste kiss. Thundercracker smiled and gave the smaller seeker a hug. This felt natural, and completely right, and perhaps this would develope into something meaningful, unlike his past relationships.

With a smile, Starscream gave out a smile before stretching out is wings. "Let's go. I'm getting tired and wish to recharge good before tomorrow."

Thundercracker gave a nod and agreed. He watched as Starscream took off and transformed in midair and circled around waiting for him. Giving the aurora borealis one final glance, the blue mech shot in the air, transformed, and went to join up with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Even when the shock of Starscream's chosen location wore off, Thundercracker was still standing slack-jawed and gawking at the dilapidated city of Kaon. The streets where dark and littered with trash and debris, like no one cared anymore. True, the shops where open, but there was something not quite right here. The bots that inhabited the shops gave the two visitors points and leers, whispering to one another at the pair who clearly didn't belong. The words that best described this place where dirty and rude. Naturally, Starscream just had to pick this location for Primus knows why.

With the feelings of fear and anger, Thundercracker defensively hiked his wings up as high as they would go and took to the red and white seeker's side. He returned the questioning stares of the shop keepers with furrowed brows and a growl.

"Lighten up, Tc," Starscream demanded and placed a hand in comfort on his protective friends shoulder.

"Why did you take us here?" The blue mech questioned. "I would have taken you anywhere, and you choose this run down town full of castaway, no good disgusting bots?"

Starscream laughed. "Are you always this judgmental?" He continued to walk on, leading them deeper within the city. With reluctance, the defensive winged mech followed, keeping close to make sure nothing happened.

The two made their way deeper in the heart of the town. Unkempt mechs bustled from here to there, some arguing, others working the streets for secret sales. When one green mech approached the pair, asking if they where looking for some circuit boosters, Thundercracker pushed his was in front of Starscream, lips drawn back in a snarl, and stood there in a threatening posture. The drug dealer simply shied away and retreated back within the bustle of mechs.

"Come now, TC," Starscream spoke as he made his way in front again. "I can fend for myself, I am not some vulnerable little sparkling." He gingerly brushed his hand across his date's chest, frowning at the tense vibe dripping from the blue seeker. Starscream pouted. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, are you?"

"No," Thundercracker firmly said. "This place, Stars. I don't like it. It's not safe here-"

"You want to go back?" The red and white mech interrupted. "Because you are welcome to TC. I can continue on myself. Is that what you want?"

Thundercracker let out a frustrated but defeated sigh. "No Stars." He walked up and took the other's arm in his own. "I'll stay with you."

"Then stop being so aggressive," Starscream demanded. "We are not in Vos, and I would rather pass through as peacefully as possible. I don't want you causing a scene."

"Sorry," Thundercracker whispered and reached for his friends wings, stroking them gently for forgiveness. "I don't mean to, you know? This place. It just makes me on edge."

"I know, Tc." Starscream cooed. He reached for the other's hand, and with an encouraging smile, began to walk down the street once again. "Besides, we're almost there." He pointed to the building that loomed directly ahead of them.

"Can you tell me what we are attending now?"

"What, and ruin the surprise?" The smaller seeker looked up and smirked. "It will be a fun night, trust me."

With a little nod, Thundercracker allowed himself to be led toward the building. As they approached, the crowd of mechs became so dense they could no longer walk side by side but rather with one leading and the other following. Refusing to let go of Starscream's hand, the blue mech awkwardly tried to keep close.

They walked through the wide doorway and walked to the line waiting to get in. Thundercracker protectively wrapped his arm around Starscream, who surprisingly did not mind. The dense crowd pushed and invaded, but eventually they made their way to the entrance.

"Ten credits each," the mech barked, impatiently holding his hand out. Thundercracker slapped at Starscream's hand that was attempting to retrieve his credits from his storage compartment.

"I got it Stars," Thundercracker said as he handed the cashier the exact amount of credits. "Remember, I am taking you out on this date."

The mech took the credits and let them pass. The pair made their way to the arena, fighting the crowd to get a good spot. Starscream was called some dirty names as he pushed his way to the balcony railing while Thundercracker was anxiously right on his heels. Satisfied, Starscream reached into his compartment and retrieved a ratty flier.

"This will be a good spot," He said and opened the flier. "Right on time too."

"It already began," the blue flier remarked as he wrapped his arms around the other's torso. "Shouldn't we have come earlier?"

"No. I only want to see the main event." Starscream replied. "I am not interested in the other matches."

"So, this is the Gladiatorial Arena then?"

"The one and only." Starsceam said. "I heard this Megatronus is a really good fighter."

"Jeez," Thundercracker said as he watched the current battle between a beast-like bot that breathed fire and a giant flier, who had just had his wings ripped from his back. "Seems kind of barbaric to me."

Starscream nodded. "It's fun entertainment." He leaned back into the other's embrace and smiled.

"Whatever," Thundercracker replied, and kept his focus on his date- he found him much more entertaining then the brutes fighting. He placed a quick peck on Starscream's cheek and hugged him tighter.

"Get a room!" Some mech slurred from behind. Thundercracker instantly glared in that direction, ready to holler back, but it was Starscream who answered.

"Mind your own business," Starscream spat. "Just because you can't get any with that repulsive face of yours."

Thundercracker feared the insult would egg this mech on, but the horn blaring announced the end of this fight and the victory of the beast bot was celebrated with loud shouts and jeers. The arena was cleared of opponents- except for the parts of the loser, and the excitement of the crowd rose. When the announcement of the next match was made, the crowd went wild and pushed their way forward.

Thinking quickly, Thundercracker threw his hands down and grabbed the railing and braced with all his might to protect Starscream from getting squished. Mechs pushed at his back- one even pressed hard against his wing. He let out a growl as his claustrophobia kicked in overdrive. Thundercracker just hated how close every mech was to him, invading his personal space! If it weren't for being on a date, he would have just took off, leaving the crowded mess eating his contrail dust. However, he just gritted his teeth and stayed put.

Soon enough, the two fighters immerged into the arena. The one on the left was giant, solid red in color, and was introduced as Crusher. Crusher raised his massive fists in the air and bellowed out a vicious roar, mimicking the earlier cries of the crowd.

"Wow, he's huge!" Thundercracker exclaimed and Starscream only nodded his agreement.

Megatronus was announced, and, well, talk about disappointing, Thundercracker thought to himself. While this Megatronus was no small mech, he was merely half the size of Crusher. The silver warrior gave no impressive howl to announce his presence, but rather just stood there focusing on his opponent.

"That's him?" Thundercracker questioned. "And he is the one you are rooting for?"

"Yes," Starscream replied. "He is amazing."

"He is so tiny!" Thundercracker laughed. "There is no way he'll win. Crusher will pound him into scrap metal as soon as the match starts!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Starscream said, keeping his eyes on the arena. "You'd be surprised what good things can come in small sizes."

"Yeah Screamer, you should know, shorty," Thundercracker said as he slapped the red seekers aft playfully. "I'm rooting for Crusher."

A grimace appeared on Starscream's face, but turned to joy as the match began. "Care to make a wager then, Tc?"

"Sure."

"When Megatronus wins," Starscream spoke, "And ergo I win the bet, I want you to rub my pedes."

"OK, and when Crusher rips your silver warrior to pieces," Thundercracker said and licked his lips. " I want to see you suck my spike."

Starscream snickered at his friends bold request, but agreed to it. Both watched the match eagerly, calling out their cheers for their chosen one. The blue seeker would cry out when Crusher would take a brutal hit but shouted with joy when Megatronus was tossed against the wall. Starscream just let him gloat, but remained confident in his victory.

"Slag, Stars, I am gonna win for sure!" Thundercracker claimed. His hand found its way to Starscream's wing and he began to gently stroke the plating softly. He watched the fight with enthusiasm until he was distracted by what looked to be a purple haze forming at the balcony across the arena.

Snapping his attention away from the action, he focused on a mech. While he was sure the haze was imagined, the seeker standing there looking right back at him was no hallucination. What where the chances another seeker was present here? While these matches weren't banned, no seeker really traveled to the badlands of Kaon. The black and purple seeker looked as unkept as the other mechs of this city. Even from the distance away, Thundercracker could see the seekers wings where a bit tattered and his frame looked very thin. With the way the light reflected, the black and purple seeker's frame had to be dented up badly.

However, his staring was interrupted by Starscream throwing his hands in the air and shouting wildly. The whole arena was in an uproar and the pushing had started back up again. When Thundercracker looked back in the arena, he was shocked to see Megatronus standing over the defeated Crusher. In fact, he was rather awe struck.

"What?" Thundercracker whined.

"Guess I'll be getting my pedes rubbed after all." Starscream bragged.

"Wait, look up there," the blue flier said. "There's another seeker here."

"I know Tc. I saw him too." Starscream said, watching the back and purple seeker.

"I wonder why he is here."

"Probably the same reason we are, to watch the fights." Starscream replied, watching the mysterious seeker vanish into the crowd.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look so good." Thundercracker stated. "Looks beat up and not cared for."

"So?" the red and white seeker asked, and Thundercracker just shrugged. "Come on. Let's get going."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Thundercracker said. " I hate this place."

The pair of winged mechs made their way against the crowd to exit the building. This time, it was much easier then trying to get in. Thundercracker led his date through the crowd by his hand, careful to not loose him in the sea of mechs. Once they made it pact the exit doors, both immediately transformed and took to the skies. Thundercracker breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he was out of that mess and was free in the open air and the two headed towards Vos to return home.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight back to Vos was calm and relaxing. The open space really helped the blue tetra jet calm down. Flying in silence, Thundercracker reflected back to the purple and black seeker. Many questions arose in his mind, but absolutely none could be answered. Like he thought before, Kaon wasn't banned, however, the disheveled town was usually avoided by the Vosians. This other seeker just was alluring to Thundercracker.

"You're awfully quiet," Starscream said, slowing his speed down to fly next to his friend.

"Deep in thought," The blue one stated. "That's all."

"The match was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Starscream gleamed. "It's just amazing what Megatronus can pull of, right?"

"Sure," Thundercracker replied.

"I mean, did you see how he outsmarted the bigger fighter?" Starscream cooed. "It's not all about brute strength, its about using your processor, and outsmarting your opponent. Megatronus was simply amazing!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Sounds like you got a crush, Screamer," He teased, partly because he was sick of hearing about it, and a little bit jealous.

"Shut up Tc," Starscream hastily replied. "You just don't appreciate the things I do."

"I just can't stop thinking of the other seeker." The blue tetra-jet blurted out.

"Oh come on, Tc," Starscream spoke. "He is a lowly mech. Shows the telltale signs of being a gutter mech, and nothing more. Forget about him."

"But why did he leave Vos?" Thundercracker asked. "Why choose to leave our society?"

Starscream let out a sigh. "Why don't you ask him the next time you see him? I haven't a clue why he would choose a place like Kaon over Vos." With that, Starscream pushed ahead but continued to babble about the match. Thundercracker feigned interest with one word responses, but his mind was preoccupied with the mysterious seeker.

The slender towers of their home city appeared over the horizon and in his excitement to be home, Thundercracker's engines roared. He felt grimy and couldn't wait to hit the wash racks. Upon reaching the city, Starscream happily weaved in and out of the buildings with the other following not as enthused.

Looping himself down, and bringing his nosecone up, Starscream transformed and landed gracefully on the balcony of his suite. Thundercracker followed, landing with a skid right next to his friend and flexed his wings. The blue seeker offered the red one an earnest smile.

"Thanks for the Orn out, Stars." Thundercracker said sweetly.

"I am sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as I," Starscream replied and pressed his code for the balcony door to swish open.

"As long as you had fun," The blue seeker replied with a shrug.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Starscream gestured by swinging his arm wide.

"I really want to wash off." Thundercracker replied. " I feel so grimy and disgusting." His pal laughed.

"I do have a wash rack, you know," The red, white and blue seeker said over his shoulder "You are more then welcome to use it if you wish."

"Alright. If you don't mind?" Thundercracker said, and upon the other's helm shaking no, he stepped through the doorway. In the years of not seeing his friends room, everything was just as he remembered it, not overly decorated but cozy.

Starscream retrieved a set of fresh drying clothes and guided Thundercracker to the little shower. With a word of thanks, the blue seeker entered the stall while Starscream took to reclining on a chair and flicked the entertainment pod on. He flipped through the stations, never really finding anything good on.

The cleanser turned off, and the blue seeker emerged rubbing himself dry. He watched as his friend rose from his chair, and made his way to the wash racks as well. However, Starscream only turned on the bottom spout and proceeded to scrub at his feet. Thundercracker curiously watched as he finished drying himself off. Starscream returned to the entertainment pod and plopped himself down on the chair, his feet sopping wet.

"Tc," Starscream said flashing a smirk. "My feet aren't gonna dry themselves." He quirked a brow at his friend. He took in the amusement of watching the blue seeker huff in his lost bet, but sat down in front of the chair. "Aww, come on Tc, don't look so grumpy about it." Starscream teased as he placed a pede on the other's lap while Thundercracker furrowed his brows in jest.

Using the drying cloth, Thundercracker gently rubbed the wet pede down. He gently slid the cloth over the top of the pede and slowly made his way down, making sure to sop up all the cleanser as he went. Starscream let out a satisfied sigh and rest his head back against the chair as he offlined his optics. Taking special care, The blue mech worked at drying of the sensitive insides of the thrusters. The foot involuntarily shook at the tickling sensation.

Bingo! Thundercracker smirked, and dropped the the cloth. Pulling the blue pede up a bit higher, Thundercracker danced his tongue along the inside rim of the thruster causing its owner to whimper out a giggle and the pede jumped again. Not letting go but rather using the holding servos to message at the truster, the blue jet former kissed and licked his way to the top, Starscream just loving the attention. The corner of the pede was captured in a mouth, and Starscream flinched but withdrew the pede, only to plop the other one in the waiting lap.

"The other one's getting jealous." Starscream claimed. Thundercracker just shook his head, and proceeded to play with the other foot. "So, what's this I am hearing about an energon shortage?"

Thundercracker looked up. "Yeah. Rumor has it we are coming up on an energon shortage. Places like the outskirts of Kaon, the poorer cities and even the larger cities such as Iacon are starting to run short." He shrugged as he gently tickled at the sole of the pede. "Mech's are saying raids took place. Mines where even being raided. But who know's what is really true. Perhaps some mines just dried up."

"How has Vos been fairing?" Starscream asked.

"Fine. So far so good. Looks like our choice to hoard the energon will pay off." Thundercracker said. "But who knows how long that is going to last. There has been talk of civil unrest that started with the miners, but now, the poor or low class bot's are joining in. A lot of mech's are fed up with what is happening and how the council members are handling it."

Starscream smirked at that. "I read up about some of that. Since some mines are no longer providing work, those mech's are looking for work elsewhere, but none is to be found. Miners can only be minors, after all."

"Or so they say," Thundercracker said, quirking his head to the side. "I kinda feel bad for them." Starscream laughed. "What? Really, I do."

"Oh my, what is Cybertron coming to?" Starscream mused. "Our dear Thunder is sympathizing with grounders."

With that being said, Thundercracker dropped the pede to the ground and pointed at Starscream. "Watch what you say, Stars." The red and white mech simply laughed, soon to be joined in by the other. Starscream stood up, retrieved a blanket and went back to his chair only to find Thundercracker in it. He beckoned the other to sit between his legs, which he took a seat.

Thundercracker instantly wrapped his arms around his friend and began groping at his cockpit, messaging circles in the glass. Slowly, the hands would wander down, sliding past his belly and edging near his hips. With bold intent, Thundercracker rubbed his hand and tickled his fingers towards the other's interface panels. With a sudden movement, Starscream grabbed his hands right before they reached his interface panel, and held them to his stomach.

"Amorous, aren't we?" Starscream asked.

"Sorry," Thundercracker exclaimed, but continued to kiss at the red seeker's neck. "I have naughty hands."

"I see." Starscream replied and moved his upper body to discourage the attention which caused the blue seeker to pout. "Put it on station Ten, Tc. My show is about to start."

Thundercracker complied, and groaned in disappointment when it was a science station. "Really?" The blue jet former whined, but Starscream just shook his head. The pair watched the show, Starscream absorbing all the information with great interest. Thundercracker idly watched the show, focusing more on the other's joyous reaction to it until after thirty kliks, the show came to an end.

"Hey Stars," Thundercracker asked. "I been wondering something."

"What?" Starscream replied.

"Would you allow me to court you?" The blue seeker boldly asked.

Starscream sighed and got out of the other's lap to stand up. "I don't really want to talk about this now, Tc." Starscream answered, and immediately felt bad upon seeing the spark breaking look on Thundercracker's face. "Look, Tc. I like you a lot, really I do."

'For Primus's sake, here it is. I am gonna be friend-zoned,' Thundercracker thought to himself.

"You are going to fast," Starscream continued on. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested, because I am. I think you would be a perfect trine mate, Tc. I thought that for a while- long before I went to the University. Can you just, you know, slow down a bit...for me?" Starscream gave a sincere but apologetic smile, hoping he would understand.

"Yes," The blue seeker responded sadly.

"I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear right now, but in time, I will accept your courtship." Starscream said and offered the seeker he just turned down a warm hug, which Thundercracker eagerly accepted. "I'm busy tomorrow and need to recharge now, but could you come visit me the next orn?"

"You bet," Thundercracker said and pecked the red and white mech a goodnight kiss. Starscream walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Tc," Starscream said, and bid him a good night. He stood there watching as the blue seeker transformed into his alt-mode, and flew off headed for his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Times:

Orn- 1 day

Joor- hour

Vorn- year

Klik- minute

Boredom. That pretty much summed up Thundercracker's morning. He had ate his breakfast out on his balcony to enjoy the suns rise, straightened up his quarters, and even attempted to read some data pads. Nothing seemed to excite him or hold his interest for very long. Nothing except for the other seeker. Thundercracker didn't know why he was so obsessed about the stranger, but the mysterious seeker was all he could think about.

The notion of trying to find him nagged at the back of his processor. However, the blue seeker knew Kaon was a big city, and the chances of finding him where slim to none. Trying his best to ignore the thought, Thundercracker aimlessly paced around his room.

'Don't be stupid,' Thundercracker said to himself. 'Why does this purple seeker intrigue you so?' Truth is, he couldn't answer that, but he couldn't stop thinking of him, and having nothing else planned for this orn didn't help. He stood to look out his balcony window, deciding to end the silent debate.

Opening the door, Thundercracker walked to the balcony and took off. He couldn't believe he was returning to the disgusting town, but something in his spark told him to. Aware of the slim chances at finding the other seeker, Thundercracker fed his desire to at least try. What harm could really come of it? He could take care of himself in the city. He enjoyed the wind on his wings as he raced toward the town.

Thundercracker watched the landscape change from desolate to warn down city. He sunk lower in the sky as a searched the main roads of Kaon. He did watch the skies as well, but after a while, Thundercracker had no luck at finding the other. With a heavy sigh, he figured he had to land at some point. Picking a crowded place, the blue seeker made his descent.

The crowd engulfed the blue seeker in a sea of brute strangers. Mech's hustled and bustled here and there, knocking into Thundercracker as they went. The blue seeker got a much more hostile vibe from the crowd as he made his way to the other side of the street, all the while keeping his optics opened for the sight of the purple and black seeker.

After a few joors of unsuccessful searching, the feeling of the grimy grounders made the seeker's plating crawl. The disgusting mechs constant pushing of themselves into him without a care in the world worked on his very last nerve. Wanting some relief of the packed streets, Thundercracker entered the first building he came to, which turned out to be a cheap, run down bar. Thundercracker let out a sigh and headed towards the back of the pub, trying his best to ignore the stares and sideway glances.

Thundercracker picked a secluded seat that had a view of the entrance way. He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing the chances of finding one bot in this mess of a city was slim, but still, he had hoped for better luck. A server fem-bot made her way to the table, read him a list of the specials and the seeker idly chose a meal and a stiff drink of high grade. He was hungry, but didn't have high expectations of the food of this low class bar.

Glancing around the crowded bar, Thundercracker watched a bunch of young bots having a good time. The hollered among themselves, chatting loudly about some brawl they witnessed earlier and where overcharged on their cheap drinks. Across the bar from them, two shady bots whispered back and forth to one another. The seeker got chills when one pointed directly at him and the other smirked and rubbed his hands together. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas for he stuck out like a sore thumb.

A bunch of intoxicated bots walked between Thundercracker and the two glaring bots, and once they cleared his view, the mechs where missing from their seats. Trying to resist the urge of panicking, Thundercracker search the area; twisting his head one way and then the other in hopes to locate the brutes. What he did find was the seeker from the arena walk through the bar door. Thundercracker was distracted from the previous two mechs, thinking perhaps they just left,but his wings were grabbed and the black servo's dug in. Thundercracker let out a shocked cry and tried to stand up. The second one punched him in the stomach, making the blue seeker double over.

"We don't like your kind in here," The dingy green one clawing at his wings said.

"You need to pay for your right to enter our turf," the other stated and clasped at Thundercracker's neck. "Freshly polished, I see. You clearly have credits to throw around...Or maybe I'll ask for a better payment from such a pretty mech like yourself."

"Frag off!" Thundercracker spat and earned himself a slap in the face.

"Aww, Cranks," The wing holder said. " I don't think he likes you!"

"He don't have to like it," Cranks angrily said as he eyed the seeker's body. "I always had a fetish for wings..."

"Get the frag off me, you disgusting grounder!" Thundercracker retaliated, attempting to break free. However, the green bot reached around and clamped his arms around the seeker's chest. He was simply too strong for Thundercracker to break free.

"Such a dirty mouth you have," Cranks said. "I got better things for you to do-"

Something hit Cranks in the back of the helm. When the bot fell limply to the floor allowing Thundercracker to see the purple seeker standing with a metal chair in his grasp. He snarled at the bot restraining the blue seeker and pointed his mounted gun on his arm at him.

"If you wish to leave with your face still attached, I suggest letting go of him and get the frag out!" The seeker yelled, and Thundercracker felt the arms release their grip and the bot went running. With a sigh of relief, Thundercracker rubbed his sore face.

"I didn't think you enjoyed it here in Kaon," The purple seeker stated as he lowered his arm and looked questioningly at the blue seeker.

"I don't," Thundercracker said, noticing the fem-bot had arrived with his food.

"Why are you here then?" the mysterious seeker asked, eyeing at the food that was set on the table.

Thundercracker shrugged. Why was he here? What possessed him to return to this wretched city? The purple and black seeker turned to leave, and Thundercracker snapped out of his daze.

"Wait," The blue blue seeker shouted. "I came to find you."

The other seeker stopped, let out a little laugh, and turned around. "To find me? Why?"

"I... Ah. I don't know why," Thundercracker admitted. And that was the truth. He didn't know why he traveled back to this hated city for him. He couldn't explain it to himself, let alone this stranger. Something inside him just felt the need to go after the other seeker. Something had clicked inside of him when he saw the purple and black seeker at the arena. Something that just wanted to make Thundercracker claim him. However, now he just felt stupid and probably looked very dumb.

The sound of the metal chair hitting the ground snapped Thundercracker out of his thoughts. He looked up and the other mech had sat down at his table, trying not to stare at the plate of food. The blue seeker smiled, and pushed his plate in front of his guest.

"Go ahead," Thundercracker said, trying not to laugh at the way the other's optics widened in shock before digging into the food. Literally, digging in, for the strange mech didn't even bother with the utensils.

"What's you're name?" Thundercracker asked, trying not to show his disgust for the poor table manners.

"Schywherp,"

"I, ah, didn't get that."

Pausing for a second to swallow his mouthful of fuel and to wipe his mouth with his arm, the purple seeker tried again. "Skywarp." He then went back to greedily shoving the food into his mouth.

"Thundercracker," The blue seeker said to address himself. "Thanks for, you know, saving me..."

Skywarp nodded, and pointed to the other's drink. "Would you mind?" He asked.

Thundercracker shook his head no, and slid the glass of high grade over. "Careful though, it's strong-" He pretty much was cut off by Skywarp tipping the glass to the ceiling and downing the entire contents in one shot. A loud belch followed.

"Full?" Thundercracker asked, and Skywarp shook his head no. "Well, look over the menu and order what you want."

Skywarp gave the other a puzzled look, but eagerly grabbed at the menu, and hailed down a server. When the fem-bot came over, she took down the order- and Skywarp didn't hold back, ordering quite a few dishes and a pitcher of fine energon. The orange server looked to Thundercracker, and he ordered the same thing as before.

"May I ask you a question?" Thundercracker asked politely.

"Go for it," Skywarp answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here," the purple seeker responded.

"Why?" Thundercracker leaned back in his chair.

"Bot's gotta live somewhere, right?"

"Why not Vos?" The blue seeker questioned, and Skywarp remained quiet. "I mean, this place is kinda dingy... Unappealing..."

"It's not so bad," Skywarp replied.

"Eh... If you say so, I find it rather disturbing" Thundercracker said. "Nothing like where I live."

"Exactly." Skywarp replied with a scowl on his face. "I know where your kind live. The fancy towers sheltered from what is really going on. Must be the life. Having carriers in high positions... I bet being the offspring of a rich seeker sure had it's perks."

"Wh-what?" Thundercracker was shocked at the sudden anger coming from the other.

"How about mech's like me that just slipped through the cracks?" Skywarp nearly shouted.

"Vos tends to those in need," Thundercracker replied

"If you say so. You think I don't know who you are?" Skywarp spat. "I remember you. From way back. You are that one council member's sparkling-real high class. You know, the kind that turn their noses up at those less fortunate. That's why I was so shocked to see you at the gladiatorial fight."

"What?" Thundercracker said angrily. "Well, what about your carriers-"

"My carriers are dead!" Skywarp spat, but the sharp anger dissipated on his face. "They died shortly after I should have started at the university."

"Skywarp..." Thundercracker called out. "I am sorry."

The waitress came and set down the platters for Skywarp, then gave Thundercracker his one dish and drink. Skywarp dug in with out hesitation. The blue seeker slowly ate the mediocre energon wondering why Skywarp had been so angry.

"That is why I am here, Thundercracker." Skywarp said in between large bites of food. "I couldn't make it in Vos. What little shack we had, there was no way I could pay the bills." He took a big swig of energon. "I tried. But no one was really willing to hire some young kid." Skywarp shrugged. "So, I went where ever I felt like. Vorns later, I finally ended up here."

"You know, there are systems in Vos to help orphaned seekers," Thundercracker said.

"You think I don't know that?" Skywarp said. "I tried, you know, after failing to make it on my own. They sent me to this one family, who had a child my age." The purple and black seeker shook his head and furrowed his brows. "I was put down and treated like scrap. That was the best Vos could offer, so I left."

"You could have reported them," Thundercracker explained.

"I have no regrets about leaving Vos," Skywarp said and pushed the first emptied plate out of the way for a full one.

Thundercracker asked no more questions, just watched Skywarp pig out. It was clear why he was so thin. He most likely couldn't afford to feed himself properly. Chances are good that his dinner mate didn't keep up with his maintenance either. Hopefully, it was just the dents and scraps his frame needed and nothing more serious.

Finally, Skywarp pushed away the last plate. "Uuhhgg. I'm stuffed!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his full belly.

"I would hope so," Thundercracker said as he signaled to the waitress. "I doubt you could fly after eating that much."

"Hah Hah," Skywarp gave him a playful glare. When the waitress dropped off the check, Skywarp blushed and and looked away.

"It's my treat, don't worry." Thundercracker said and looked at the bill, trying not to squawk at the price. He laid out the credits and stood up. Without even thinking, he went to Skywarp and extended his hand. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

"Show me around," Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp cocked his head to the side as if deeply considering what to do. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up and stretched his wings. "Sure...whatever." He led the way out of the bar and onto the crowded streets. Thundercracker tried to stay close, not wanting to be separated from the other. Who knows what kind of mech's lurked about, and Thundercracker had no desire to meet any more of them.

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Times:

Orn- 1 day

Joor- hour

Vorn- year

Klik- minute

* * *

Warning- Adult content in this part. ;)

* * *

Part 2

Skywarp let him down several streets, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Thundercracker was following him still. The crowd gave way, allowing the blue seeker to walk beside the other. Thundercracker flexed his wings and glanced to the other as he gingerly held his companion's hand.

"So, whats fun to do in this town?" He asked.

"Not much," Skywarp replied as he gave a look at the hand holding his. "Get overcharged at a bar, street fighting, gambling, you know, that kind of stuff you'd probably wouldn't like." Skywarp gave an amused smile. "Oh, and there is the movie pod-casts over there." He pointed at a run down theater across the street. "Wanna see what's playing?"

"Sure," Thundercracker replied and followed the purple seeker across the street. "Anything good?"

"You like action stories?" Skywarp gleamed. "This one came out a little bit ago. I never got around to seeing it." He explained the basics about the movie, about how this one mech was separated from his family and had to brutally fight off experiments gone wrong to reunite with them. A look of joy was on Skywarp's face, and how could Thundercracker say no?

The pair made their way inside the rickety building and went to purchase tickets. Skywarp shied away, pretending to be interested in some other movie posters and left Thundercracker to pay. Once the blue seeker returned, Skywarp returned to his side and they made their way to the booth.

"Wait," Skywarp said and headed to the concession stand. He peered over the glass and looked over all the goodies available. "Ah- there," He pointed of a bag full of a colorful assortment of energon candies. "These are the best ever! Chewy and full of flavor!"

"How much?" Skywarp asked.

"Five credits a bag," the bot droned on.

Skywarp bit his lower lip, and gave the blue seeker the best pout and sparkling-like eyes. Thundercracker tilted his head to the side, shocked at Skywarp's begging, and placed his hands sternly on his hips.

"Don't get cheap on me," Skywarp said. Thundercracker sighed, but cracked a small smile as he paid for the bag of candies.

"Here you go," Thundercracker said and passed off the candy. "How you can even think of eating more sweets is beyond me."

"There's always room for dessert!" Skywarp exclaimed as the pair handed over their tickets and entered the movie podcast room. Their where a few other bots scattered across the room, but Skywarp led the blue seeker to the center seats in the back row. Plopping himself down, the purple seeker fished through the bag of candies to retrieve a red one and popped it in his mouth.

Thundercracker sat next to him and waited for the movie to start. A green candy was shoved in his face.

"Try one," Skywarp said, and Thundercracker opened his mouth and one was shoved in.

He bit down and instantly tasted an extremely sweet flavor that made him cringe. Thundercracker attempted to chew the candy quick to rid the taste, but the gummy treat stuck to his teeth. After a few tries, the blue seeker swallowed and grimaced.

"Too sweet!" Thundercracker said.

Skywarp shrugged. "More for me then."

The lights of the theater dimmed and the podcast began to play. Thundercracker grabbed for the other's hand once again, but Skywarp pulled it away. The blue seeker frowned, but heard the other close up the bag of candy and set them on the ground. Before he knew it, the purple and black seeker was on his knees in front of him, pushing his blue legs apart.

"What the..." Thundercracker gasped as Skywarp was suddenly licking at his interface panel. "SKy- ah! Wh-what are you doing?"

He raised his optics and spoke. "This is what you wanted, right? Why else would you spend a lot of credits on me?" Skywarp went back to licking, tracing the seams of his panel in attempts to open it up.

Who didn't like their spike sucked? However, the situation was wrong. "Sky. Please stop. I didn't spend credits on you for this, I just wanted to be with you." He felt finger's beginning to pry at his panel. "Ah!" Thundercracker couldn't control himself and his interface panel snapped open. Skywarp took this opportunity to run his tongue along the spike casing and to begin sucking to encourage the spike to extend.

Thundercracker's spike pressurized, but he grabbed the other seeker's head and lifted it up. "I am not asking for this in return for hanging out with you, Skywarp."

"Maybe I want to," Skywarp whispered. "For being kind to me." He stuck his tongue out, and ran it up the underside of the spike and then captured the head in his mouth. The tongue ran in circles around the tip and Skywarp sucked hard a few times before sinking his warm mouth down further. Bobbing his head, the purple seeker hungrily worked the spike until a hand gently grasped his helm and lifted him up.

Skywarp whined and tried to pull his helm free, but Thundercracker just scooped him up onto his lap. He placed light kisses on the other's neck and brushed his fingertips along the purple seeker's cockpit. Skywarp responded, grinding his hips along the other's spike as a black hand wandered downward. Thundercracker rubbed his hand along Skywarp's panel, shocked at the warmth already generated. It didn't take much for that panel to snap open, and Thundercracker's fingers went right to the other's valve.

"Well, if you insist Skywarp," Thundercracker whispered and the bot on his lap begged him to continue on.

His middle finger slid against the fold's of the valve down to the bottom, and slowly made its way back up. The next pass, Thundercracker circled around, tracing the rim a few times. Skywarp moaned softly and shifted his hips. Once lubricant began to seep out, Thundercracker slipped a finger in and gently circled it around.

Skywarp crept a hand down to Thundercracker's spike and began rubbing his fingertips around the head and down the shaft. He gently wrapped his hands around the thickness, and began to pump. He heard cooling fans kick on, and was thankful the movie was blaring pretty loud. Especially since as soon as a second finger was added inside his port, he let a needy moan escape his mouth.

"Ahh- Please," Skywarp begged. "I... I wanna feel you inside AH! Me. Please..." His own cooling fans roared to life.

"Lean forward Skywarp," Thundercracker said, withdrawing his wet fingers and guiding the purple and black seeker to lean forward and place his arms on the set in front of him. He gently pushed the other's aft up a little and scooted himself to the edge of the seat. Grabbing his own cock, Thundercracker rubbed its tip along the wet valve before slowly pushing himself in.

Skywarp let a moan escape and he began rocking his hips onto the other's spike. Leaning back, the purple seeker pushed himself down until the spike was buried fully in his valve. With a slow pace, Skywarp would raise himself up, and sink himself back into Thundercracker's lap, rotating his hips as he went.

Thundercracker grabbed onto the black thighs and urged a quicker pace. He would push Skywarp up til just the tip of his spike was inside the port, then would pull on the thighs and thrust himself up to slam his cock into the tight, wet valve. Skywarp had to bit his lower lip from crying out, alerting the other bots watching the movie what the two where up to.

"Ahh! Rest your elbows on the chair in front of you," Thundercracker huskily said. When Skywarp did as he was told, Thundercracker stood up slightly from his seat, and grabbed at the other's wings as he began to thrust. The blue seeker raked his fingertips along the panels of the black wings until he came to the ailerons. With a firm grasp, Thundercracker flexed and pinched as the metal parts, earning himself a deep, pleasured moan from their owner.

"Ahh- TC!" Skywarp panted and pushed himself back on the spike as Thundercracker thrusted forward. His valve began to spasm, clenching at the intruding spike and releasing. "I... Can't.. MMmmmm... I... Gonna ...loose it!" His wings fluttered violently as he was about to climax.

Giving a few final hard thrusts, Thundercracker felt like his body was on fire as he lost himself. Hot trans-fluid erupted from his spike and filled Skywarp's port completely, with quite a bit dripping out and leaving a trail down his leg. Skywarp followed suite, groaning out his release as he shot trans-fluid and lubricant leaked from his port in wild gushes.

Thundercracker sat lazily back down in his seat, and with a gentle touch, coaxed Skywarp to return to sitting on his lap. The purple and black seeker melted to Thundercracker's chest, slitting his eyes and purring his engines.

"Ahh Tc, that was amazing!" Skywarp slurred.

The blue seeker kissed the other's cheek. "Glad you are having a good time with me." His hand gently stroked at Skywarp's chest and cockpit. Thundercracker soon heard the seeker in his arms purring in recharge. He laughed to himself, and placed a final peck on the sleeping seeker's cheek. "If only you knew how much you mean to me, my sweetling." He focused on the movie in which he had no clue what was really happening.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker cooed as he gently shook at the other seeker. "Wake up." A flicker of optics was seen, and Thundercracker poked his fingers between the side plating and gave the wires a tickle.

Skywarp shook awake and bolted forward. "Hey!" Skywarp shouted as he looked around and saw the credits rolling. "Awww man! I missed the movie!" He gave his tired optics a rub when the lights brightened up and stretched out his arms. Upon gazing down to the seat in front of him, Skywarp busted up laughing. "HAH! Look TC, I painted the seat in front of me," Skywarp happily exclaimed as he pointed to the slimy trans-fluid that dripped half way down the back before drying in a hardened clump. " I hope that jerk-face Chopper has to clean it up!"

Thundercracker cracked a smile and shook his head. "That won't be all he has to clean up." Thundercracker stood up, and pointed to the now messed up seat. He had no clue why the other seeker reeled in laughter, but the blue seeker was just happy to see the other so happy. "Come on, I better take you home." Thundercracker said as he grabbed the other's hand. "Don't forget your candies."

"Hey," Skywarp said. "Thanks for the night out."

"You're welcome," Thundercracker replied.

"I knew you'd be great just from looking at you across the way at the arena," Skywarp said. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to meet you."

"Same here, Warp," Thundercracker said with a smile.

After being led out, Skywarp looked warily at the blue seeker. "You can just let me go here. I mean, I am sure you won't want to fight through the crowds when you can easily take off here."

"I don't mind," Thundercracker smiled. "I want to make sure you arrive safely."

"I... I can take care of myself," Skywarp replied shyly, looking down at his pedes.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker said, cupping the other's chin in his hands to force eye contact. "You homeless?"

With a sigh, Skywarp shook his head. "Yeah. But a lot of bots here are. We manage."

"It's not safe though," The blue seeker said with a hint of worry. He didn't know why he was drawn to this lost seeker, but he felt the desire to protect him. "Come with me, Skywarp. Come back to Vos with me."

The hint of tears welled up in the purple seeker's eyes as a sad sigh was exhaled. "I can't." Skywarp hinted a small smile but dropped it back down. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Thundercracker asked. "You make me happy. I'd take care of you. You won't have to live on these smelly streets, worrying when your next meal would be. I'll keep you safe-"

Skywarp cut him off by placing a finger over the babbling seeker's lips. " I can't. Believe me, if I could, I would. But I have to stay here. At least til I finish something up." Skywarp said, and knew he disappointed his friend. "Why not visit me tomorrow? Bring your lover. I think he'll enjoy the rally." Thundercracker scrunched his face in concern. "Meet me in front of that bar at noon. Just don't go inside this time, OK?"

Thundercracker nodded, still wondering what was happening in Kaon. Skywarp distracted the blue seeker's thoughts as he eagerly gave the other a deep kiss and wished him good night. Taking a few steps back, Skywarp gave the blue seeker room to take off, and watched as Thundercracker transformed and flew towards the city of Vos.


	7. Chapter 7

Times:

Orn- 1 day

Joor- hour

Vorn- year

Klik- minute

"Wow," Starscream exclaimed as he transformed and landed on the ground. "I am surprised you took me back here, Tc. After all the complaining you did the last time."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" Thundercracker replied with a grin. He reached out his hand for Starscream's and grasped firmly as he walked through the busy streets. He led his lover towards the bar.

"So, care to enlighten me why you brought me here?" Starscream questioned.

"You'll see, " Thundercracker replied. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" the red and white mech asked, but Thundercracker didn't respond. "You know I don't like surprises."

The blue seeker laughed as he made his way across the street. The entrance to the bar was in sight, but he didn't see his purple and black seeker. Scanning the crowd, the blue seeker looked to the left then the right. What was keeping Skywarp? Primus, he hoped he wasn't being stood up.

"Well, I see," Starscream smirked. "What an interestingly bland door you took me to, Tc."

"Shut up," Thundercracker retorted and turned around and let out a little startled shout.

"Hey, what's up?" Skywarp said grinning.

"What the..." Starscream said as he backed up away from the purple and black seeker.

Thundercracker shook his head. "What the frag! How did you get right there?"

"My specialty," Skywarp answered and stood right next to Thundercracker.

"You can teleport." Starscream said with a bit of a scowl. "Interesting. Anyways, we are waiting for something important."

"Yup," Skywarp gleefully said. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He wrapped his arm around Thundercracker's.

"I managed to find him yesterday," Thundercracker said and clasped the new seeker's hand.

"You went looking for him?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied meekly. He could tell Starscream was a little upset, although, he wasn't sure why. "And I wanted to introduce him to you."

"Skywarp," the purple and black seeker beamed, extending a hand.

Starscream let out a sigh. "Starscream." With a bit of reluctance, he took the hand in a weak shake.

"Well, now that we know each other, let's get going to the main event!" Skywarp chirped as he began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder, and frowned. "You two coming or what?"

Thundercracker inched forward as Starscream folded his arms across his chest and huffed. Thundercracker beckoned the red seeker with grabbing at the folded arm and pulling.

"Come on Stars, give him a chance," Thundercracker whispered "He intrigues me. He's nice."

"He smells," Starscream spat back.

"He's homeless." Thundercracker said as he freed an arm.

"And this is a quality that gains your interest?" The red seeker frowned his lips in disgust.

"No. But other things do," Thundercracker explained.

"Like what?"

Thundercracker remained silent as he thought. "I am not really sure." This was the truth. Skywarp didn't take care of his frame. Barely took care of himself, and Starscream was right, he did have a funky odor to him. "Something just... Draws me to him."

Starscream rolled his optics and laughed. "You sure know how to pick 'em Tc."

"Just come on," Thundercracker said, giving the blue and white arm a forceful tug. "Just attempt to get to know him? For me?" Starscream just let out another sigh. "Please?"

Starscream threw his arms up in defeat and began to walk forward. "Fine," He muttered as he grabbed onto Thundercracker's hand. The began to walk after Skywarp, who had walked a bit ahead of them and was looking at a street vendor's cart. Once the pair caught up to Skywarp, the three began walking towards the center of the city. Skywarp led while Thundercracker and Starscream trailed behind.

"So, you quickly decided to go out and look for a third without a care in the world what I would think about it?" Starscream leaned in and whispered in Thundercracker's audial. "You know I have standards."

"Not now, Stars," Thundercracker said, fearing Skywarp could hear. Starscream scowled and opened his mouth to speak but Thundercracker interrupted him. "It's not like that. Not purposely, you know? The urge just happened to go try and find him." Once again, Starscream opened his mouth to complain. "Not now, Stars, OK? We'll talk about it later." Thundercracker fanned his wings in agitation.

Skywarp turned around and walked backwards to speak to the other two. "We are almost there." The crowd became more dense as the trio pushed their way through. Starscream made bitter remarks as bots ran into him or pushed him. Skywarp refrained from laughing as just just stopped. "Here, grab onto me," Skywarp said as he held his arms out. "I can teleport us in closer.

Thundercracker grabbed on, but Starscream was a bit leary at first. With a look of question on his face, he reached out and grabbed the purple seeker's arm. The feeling of dizziness and weightlessness took upon the group as they vanished from the spot to reappear further down the road. Once Skywarp took is arms away, Starscream wobbled a bit in confusion. Thundercracker grabbed at him to ground him, although he wasn't doing much better.

"It'll go away quickly, " Skywarp informed them and smiled.

"What's so special about this place?" Starscream asked.

"You'll see." Skywarp said. "You'll like it."

"How do you know what I'll like?" Starscream replied. "You don't know me."

Skywarp laughed. "No, I don't know you. But I did see how much you enjoyed Megatronus at the gladiatorial match." He quirked an eyebrow at the red and white seeker.

Starscream scrunched up his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He is giving a speech today." Skywarp replied. "This is one of his rallies."

"Rallies?" Starscream questioned.

"About what?" Thundercracker chimed in. "What tactics work best in a match? Or how about the brutalist way to snuff out your opponent's spark?"

"HAH!" Skywarp chuckled. "No, though that would be interesting. He talks about what is really happening. You know, with the energon shortage. And the council." Starscream gave a harump at that. "I think the council is up to something. You know, hiding their true intentions, not being honest." He shrugged his shoulders. "What Megatronus says sounds right."

"What exactly does he say?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp shrugged. "A whole bunch of stuff. How the council is corrupt, and he has plans to make some changes. You'll see. It should start soon."

"Changes?" Thundercracker sharply asked. "What kind? And who would implement them? Megatronus?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Skywarp replied. "Just listen. OK?"

Thundercracker nodded, though didn't really like the sound of it. What he didn't like even more was how Starscream's optics lit up at the sound of Megatronus' name, or how he nodded his head in agreement with the things Skywarp said. He just got a bad feeling about it all. He was distracted by his thoughts by the roar of the crowd, and up on the stage, the silver mech walked out. Primus, he was much more intimidating than Thundercracker remembered.

The silver mech smiled and nodded to the audience as he took his place at the center of the stage. The crowd hollered enthusiastically and waved their hands in the air. Megatronus held a hand in the air, and the crowd silenced. Clearing his throat, Megatronus peered over the audience and began to address his crowd.

"Greetings, citizens of Kaon, and those of other cities joining us today." Megatronus boldly spoke. "We gather here once again in the dawning of a new time. A time when all mechs are no longer brought down by the constraints of the old ways. The old ways of categorizing mechs by a presumed function is coming to an end. As well as the unfair distribution of energon. Who is the Council to say we don't deserve our fair share? Why is it they get to engorge themselves with fine energon while we are left with the scraps?"

Megatronus droned on while Starscream ate up the words. Skywarp only idly listened while Thundercracker fidgeted. He just got a bad vibe about all of this, and it bothered him immensely his wanted trine-mate was mesmerized by the speech. The blue seeker let out a sigh and walked behind Starscream to wrap his arms around his waist. Hands slapped as his arms.

"Come on, Tc." Starscream said as he squirmed out of the embrace. "Don't pester me now."

With a sigh of defeat, Thundercracker backed away, completely unhappy at being dismissed. Especially for this speech from Megatronus. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled until he found a pair of arms wrapping around his own waist. Turning, he saw Skywarp at his side.

"You can coddle me, Tc. " Skywarp said and smiled. "I won't mind." The purple seeker leaned in for a kiss and turned around to lean his back into his chest. Thundercracker rubbed at the other's cockpit and placed light kisses on his neck.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Thundercracker asked and nodded towards the silver mech currently speaking of revolution on the stage.

"For a few months," Skywarp replied. "I see you aren't liking it Tc. But if you didn't stay couped up in Vos, you would see how bad it really is."

"I know what is going on Sky." Thundercracker said between kissing at the other seeker's neck.

"Do you really?" Skywarp questioned sarcastically. "I don't think you do."

"What makes you say that?" Thundercracker asked, slightly offended.

"Don't get mad, OK?" Skywarp asked. "But you are ignorant of how the world is outside Vos. Would you have ever come to Kaon had it not been for Starscream dragging you here?" Thundercracker shook his head no. "How often have you left your secluded city and actually took the time to look at what's happening with the world around you?"

"I've left Vos before." Thundercracker retorted, but deep down, he knew Skywarp was right.

"Ever notice how Kaon is compared to Iacon?" Skywarp asked.

"Iacon isn't in shambles. It's still functioning rather well considering." The blue seeker stated.

"And why is Kaon in ruins? So short on Energon when there where so many mines here?" Skywarp asked.

"The mines dried up," Thundercracker answered.

"They dried up because of order's from the Council from Iacon." The purple and black seeker responded. "They panicked, and once some mines where yielding no more, they ordered all the mines here to be harvested at such a fast pace. They decided to clear Kaon's mines first, taking all the energon from our area and claiming it for themselves. Now, we are left with nothing."

"Why do you stay here then, Skywarp?"

"Because of him," Skywarp pointed to the silver mech. "He's going to change things. Lead us to a better future. Get rid of this corruption and take charge to give the power back to the common mechs."

"And you're sure this Megatronus is the right mech for the job?" Thundercracker sarcastically threw at Skywarp. "How do we know if he won't be just as bad as the Council?"

Skywarp shrugged. "He's a better option then what we got going on now." He turned to face the blue seeker. "Plus, how long do you think Vos has until it feels the strains of corruption?"

"I don't think very much longer," Starscream said and walked next to Skywarp. "I done some searching yesterday. While yes, Vos has energon in storage, but the supply has already been tapped. And how much longer can we afford to be making secret purchases from surrounding cities mines? They are running very low as well."

"It is time to join together and stand up against the injustices inflicted upon us." Megatronus roared from the stage. "Change is upon us, and we are called to rise up and take control of our future; of Cybertron's future."

The crowd went wild with cheers and whistles. Megatronus gave a hearty smile to the crowd, and walked down the side of the stage. Mechs in the crowd shook his hand and patted him on the back while they conversed with the silver mech. Starscream watched on the tip of his pedes.

"What's going on now?" Starscream asked Skywarp.

"Oh, he speaks with mechs who wish to talk after his speeches," Skywarp replied.

"Oh, really?" Starscream curiously said. " Have you ever spoke with him?" Skywarp nodded. " I want to speak with him."

"I don't think so, Stars," Thundercracker butted in with a look of concern on his face.

"Why not?" The red and white seeker demanded.

"It's OK Tc," Skywarp said, placing a hand on a wing in comfort. "Megatronus doesn't rip out sparks or dismember bots outside of the gladiatorial matches."

"It's too crowded," Thundercracker growled as his wings shook in agitation. "We'll never make it."

Skywarp let out a laugh, causing the other two to stare at him. "Guys, I can teleport us in, remember?" He gave a cheeky grin, and Starscream grabbed ahold of his arm, this time with no hesitation. Thundercracker growled, but it was clear that Starscream was going to go, with or without him. He reached out and placed his hand on Skywarp's other arm as his wings flicked angrily on his back. He didn't like this, not one bit.


End file.
